Cloudy Love
by Wolvepride214
Summary: Jake suffers through pain while Bella is with her love Edward. Then Jake suddenly meets Emma and the world changes course. Can Emma help jake heal? Can he help her with her messed up life? Or will she have to turn to the cutie Embry? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I've decided that since I read so often, I might as well write too. Now that I'm older and stressed out over the boring regular school stuff, I think it's time to relax. Of course I only own my characters and story line since SM owns everything else. This takes place after New Moon, so Bella just got asked to marry Edward and etc. The wolves are having the same imprints except a few minor changes. Reviews are accepted with opening arms! Enough with the chatter Becks let them read this Jacob x Imprint story, Enjoy!**

Chap.1 Ending the Day with a Splatter

I want to be where my home is. This is most defiantly not it. I was just getting better at being happy at my moms. Everything I planned is going down the drain! I had a whole life planned out with the only person who I can trust and love for the rest of my life, Eric. Or at least I felt that way. He saved me right before I drowned in my pathetic life. I was nothing until he appeared. He's the reason for why I am getting better and now he's being ripped from me. It's like they don't care about me being happy. But that's not the only thing. I love him. I haven't felt happy yet but I knew that I was getting close. I had to be on the verge again. I just knew it!

I was still trying to figure out why on god's earth am I moving to my dad's. The person I have no interest in whatsoever. He got remarried and had two daughters the last time that I heard about him. Out of all the children I'm like the middle child. I'm sixteen and my name is Emma. I have auburn hair and blue eyes like when the sun shines on the ocean. I'm pretty pale but that's for reasons that I don't understand. I'm a messed up kid. But I hear that people like me are somewhat common.

My dad is really quiet and his name is Mark. He has black hair with blue eyes as well. He's 6ft2"and a doctor. My dad for some reason just seems never to get along with me. We don't really talk to each other unless he has to or I do. And it's weird because I'm very talkative. He barley understands me half the time anyway. I think that he hates that I'm so much like my mom. It must suck seeing your similar version of your ex-wife every day.

We're driving to Forks, Washington. A very cold and rainy place, but I don't mind. I love the rain but it's still not Michigan so I am complaining. I will most likely start missing the sun but now I have an excuse for being so pale. Just looking out the window and seeing the rain fall helps my thinking process. I'm forced to sit in quiet until we get there. As I have said, my dad and I don't really communicate. About an hour later, I see the Welcome sign to little old LA Push. Population like zero. My old town Port Huron had more people in it then this place and it was a very small area. "Here we are" my dad said. We drive up to a huge house, a big blue house with white shudders. The color was a fading a little bit but the pathway was made up of black stones all the way up to the porch. As soon as the car completely shut, people gush out of the big house. My two half-sisters (Bryanna and Brylee) run out to greet me, followed by my stepmom (Rachel).

"How was the drive" said Rachel. "fine" I replied worn out from the drive. My step-mom looked the same with her highlighted hair and dressing all up like a college professor. Even though she's a teacher, I still think that she's thinks she's better than anyone. My sister Bryanna runs up and hugs me and then I felt better. She had a lot of strength for a six year old. My other half-sister Brylee follows but more gracefully for a three year old. I look at her and picked her into a huge bear hug. Brylee was only a baby when I saw her last. After all these years they still remember me. It's been at least four years since I saw them last. When my dad moved out here, things got ugly with my mom. A lot of arguments and all that jazz. So I could only talk to them on the phone and see them in pictures. But it's not the same.

My little sisters still have blondish brown curly hair both in little pigtails had huge grins plastered on their faces. I nearly cried at the sight of them. When I was finally free from the little kids I helped my dad with my stuff. After me and my dad got all my crap inside (like four suitcases and like seven bags) I take the new house in. It's not like it wasn't pretty but I just used to old fashioned things like my mom's. Here, everything looked expensive or breakable. I wondered how the kids got around. When I began climbing the stairs to see my room, Bryanna runs up behind me and nearly pushes me up the stairs. When I got to the room, I fell completely to the floor. But not from its beauty, from Brylee running into me and Bryanna. It was pretty much a regular room, just in multi colors. My dad thought that the room should match my personality. As if mine is bright and charming. I would say it's more like sarcastic and mean but I have to give him credit for trying. It's like he thinks of me as someone else. My little sisters jumped on the bed and were showing me the photo frames that needed pictures and the pictures that they made for me earlier. I thanked them both and walked around my room. The wall was multicolored specks everywhere over a pink wall like splatter paint. My bed was in the center and a desk off to the side. There was a piano and stand in it for my instruments. I was amazed by all the bunch of music themes. It was neat.

Right when I was about to take a shower, someone knocked on the bathroom door. I opened it up to see Rachel smiling at me. "Need something?" I say in a calm voice. "I just wanted to let you know that we have guests coming over for dinner, ok? So Get ready and put some make-up under those eyes. You look like the living dead". "Oh ok and thanks a lot." I mumble as I close the door again. As you can tell, my step-mom doesn't like me very much. I get used to her comments after a while. After I took my shower and blow dried my hair, I stared at the mirror. What in the world am I going to do with my hair was my first thought. My second thought was who would want to come over? I mean no offense to my dad but sheesh I wouldn't.

After I found a nice blue long sleeved shirt and some jeans, I decided to curl some parts of my hair that didn't curl. My hair is naturally curly but for some reason the top layer just laid flat. When I finished with my make-up, as Rachel insisted, I came downstairs. When I was walking to the kitchen to see what was for dinner. I smelled pasta, my favorite. When I came in, Rachel looked completely annoyed and was pulling out the pasta. I saw that the kids must have helped or tried to with the sauce. There was sauce everywhere. And to make matters worse, the pasta was on fire. Out of panic, I reached for something to dump on the pasta and found a bowl of water. I poured it on the pasta just when Rachel screamed. Apparently that was a bad idea. The water happened to be wine and it got colored red with the pasta sauce and it splashed all over Rachel's white dress. She dropped the plate and pasta went all over the floor. She looked at me with true hatred and took the entry sauce in the can and poured it all over me. Now I thought that was uncalled for because I wasn't the one wearing freaken white, and catch the thing on fire. My whole shirt was dripping wet. After that she left and I heard her muttering angry about me being stupid and pouring wine over the pasta. I heard two doors shut, Rachel must have gone to change and I saw my dad leave, probably for back-up food. I just stand there in bewilderment until I heard the doorbell ring. Since my dad left like five minutes ago, Bryanna answered the door and I felt like screaming. I looked down and saw the whole kitchen in a total mess. I started cleaning up the glass. There was sauce everywhere and smelt of reeking alcohol. I hoped that it was just my dad who forgot something but oh was I was so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look! I left a cliffhanger; sorry I had to do it. But here's the next chapter of Cloudy Love!**

Chap.2 cooking lessons

After I heard voices come in the house, I felt like hiding. I looked like a kid that played in orange mud. I started cleaning up the burned food when I heard Rachel talking. "Oh, yeah, Emma made it here safely and insisted on making dinner. She left the food when the kids were fighting and ran back to get the food out but the food caught on fire and so she poured wine on it without thinking and she almost burned her face If I didn't get her away from it. So I pulled her back and she dropped the pasta on the floor! The whole kitchen is a mess. I sent Mark to get something else for dinner." I nearly went in the other room to complain and yell but as I was about too, footsteps were coming towards the kitchen. I knew when they reached it when I heard gasps and laughter. I didn't dare to turn around. I felt my face was getting hot from embarrassment.

"Sweets, say hello to Ms. Call and Embry". I swear I heard amusement from Rachel as I turned to face them. As I said a gently hello, I wanted to die. When I looked at both of them, my heart completely dropped. The woman was trying not to laugh and the boy who appeared to be like 20 was just chuckling at me. I felt completely uncomfortable. When my gaze met his I almost passed out form embarrassment. He was a gorgeous guy with brown eyes and he was very much muscled. His hair was kind of shaggy and black. The tips kind of curled a bit at the end.

"Embry, why don't you help Emma with cleaning this all up while I go talk to Rachel and see the kids"? As his Mom and Rachel walked away I heard laughing. I looked up to see Embry have an apologetic smile but I ignored him and went back to picking up the pasta and glass.

After a few minutes of silence, Embry broke it. "You're going to cut your hand very easily if you keep doing that, Let me help you". I just simply nodded. His voice was warm and had caring to it. I could feel butterflies in my stomach just by being next to him. When we were halfway done, he began bleeding. "Great I'm bleeding". I looked at his hand and he had a huge gash in it. I took his hand and lead him to the sink as I washed the blood off to reveal the cut. "It's ok, I heal really fast, and it doesn't hurt. I'm fine". He tried reassuring me but it was deep. "The cut is really deep; I thought I was the one to cut myself". I gave him a smirk while I wrapped his hand in a dish towel to stop the bleeding. "Well, If I wasn't nervous then I would have been concentrating. It will heal in like a minute. Trust me?"

I looked at his face and thought twice about what he said. When I was about to reply he caught me off guard by saying "Or do you like holding my hand." I let go of his hand and started mopping the floor. He must have sensed my anger because then he started wiping things down immediately. We cleaned in absolute silence. When we were done I thanked him and went to the stairs to get changed. As I just reached the third step, Rachel calls out "Emma, will you help Embry get cleaned up, he has pasta sauce all over him."

I just simply nodded and got him some of my dad's clothes to borrow. My dad came back ten minutes later with Chinese food. I tried my best to stay out of the conversation the whole time during dinner. My dad noticed my behavior but said nothing. I only looked up when my name was mentioned and tried not to watch Embry scruff down all his food like he hadn't ate in days. After dinner, I washed the dishes and did everything else to not be in the living room with Embry and his mom. After about an hour or so of talking, they finally left. I quickly kissed my sisters goodnight and headed to my room before my dad could say anything.

After showering, I got half way through unpacking; I decided that it was time to sleep. As I lay on top of my bed, I thought of Embry. He was so cute and I completely embarrassed myself! Actually I was just blamed by Rachel but he didn't know that! I felt like crying because he happened to live three houses down from me. As I went through all that happened today and how nothing bad could happen from now on out, I was mistaken. I had school tomorrow and I knew that is certainly going to be a nightmare!


End file.
